1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for refilling image forming apparatuses with ink, and particularly to an ink reservoir which is designed to be easily refillable and a container for refilling the ink reservoir. The invention also provides an advantageous ink refill process.
2. Discussion of the Background
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, photocopiers, facsimiles, and other wet- and dry-ink printing devices discharge ink in order to form images on paper. Typically, laser printers, photocopiers and facsimiles apply a thermosetting image forming substance such as "dry ink" or what is commonly referred to as "toner" so as to generate images on paper. As image forming processes are performed, the ink used by the device is eventually depleted and therefore, must be refilled. Certain image forming apparatuses are provided with removable ink reservoirs that are not refillable and must be entirely replaced when the supply of ink in the ink reservoir has been depleted.
Alternatively, it has been known to provide ink reservoirs or hoppers of image forming apparatuses with hinged lids that may be opened by hand, thereby allowing ink to be poured into the reservoir from a toner refilling container such as a bottle. However, the average office worker who is assigned the task of refilling image forming apparatuses is typically between the ages of late teens and early thirties and wears at least some white clothing. Toner hoppers which must be refilled by pouring toner from a conventionally-shaped bottle into an open hopper have fallen into disfavor due to the likelihood that ink will splash and/or toner particles may become airborne thereby increasing the risk of inhalation or soiling of the clothing of the user. Therefore, it is important that refilling devices for image forming apparatuses be easy to use and prevent inadvertent spillage or dispersal of ink. As used hereinafter, "ink" is intended to include "dry ink," such as toner, as well as wet ink.
In order to reduce the likelihood that toner is spilled during a refilling operation, it has been known to provide toner refilling containers with specialized engagement surfaces which correspond to engagement surfaces provided on toner hoppers. However, it has been found that these specialized containers are expensive to manufacture and require complicated procedures for refilling a toner hopper. Therefore, in order to avoid complicated refilling procedures that must be performed by end users and avoid any risk of spillage of ink, certain image forming apparatuses are designed to receive non-refillable ink reservoirs which, after having been depleted of ink, must be replaced with an identical reservoir. FIGS. 1 through 4 depict an example of a conventional toner hopper or reservoir 10. As shown in the figures, the toner hopper or reservoir 10 is formed of a generally trough-shaped body 12 having a discharge 14 for feeding toner contained in the body 12 into an image forming apparatus. The outer contours of a typical toner reservoir such as toner reservoir 10 may include numerous contours, notches, or other engagement surfaces which are specifically designed to fit within a particular receptacle for a particular image forming apparatus. For example, toner reservoir 10 includes a curved portion 16, notches 18 and inclined portion 20. Additionally, the receptacle for receiving toner reservoir 10 may be shaped such that a particular length of discharge tube 22 must be provided to toner reservoir 10 in order for the discharge tube 22 to properly fit within the receptacle. As shown in FIG. 1, toner reservoir 10 typically includes a cap 24 that has been permanently sealed after toner reservoir 10 has been filled with toner.
Since the toner reservoir, such as toner reservoir 10, includes numerous unusual contours, shapes and notches, the manufacturing cost of such a container is significantly greater than that of an ordinary bottle. Once this reservoir is depleted, it is removed and replaced with another reservoir. In addition to the problem of having to replace such a relatively expensive reservoir each time it is depleted, the user is additionally inconvenienced if they maintain several different models of image forming apparatuses, since the user must stock toner reservoirs for each different type of image forming apparatus. Therefore, such conventional toner reservoirs have burdened end users with stocking numerous types of expensive, complex shaped toner reservoirs that must be completely replaced each time the respective image forming apparatuses becomes depleted.
Accordingly, an improved reservoir, reservoir refill container and refilling system/process is needed which would eliminate the need for replacement of expensive and complex toner reservoirs and the requirement to stock various types of reservoirs for different image forming apparatus.